


Four Eyes are Sexier

by emmykay



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, eyeglasses, hot older man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu gets eyeglasses.  But it's other people who are really seeing him for the first time.  Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fill from a prompt on the t&b kink meme:
> 
>  
> 
> _Kotetsu is getting older and his vision is going a little. After a trip to the optometrist, Kotetsu has a brand spanking new pair of glasses. He doesn't wear them often, only when reading fine print or on days his vision is a little off, or sometimes even at night. When the other heroes catch Kotetsu in his new eyewear, BOOM. Attraction!_

Barnaby was most seriously irked today. He stomped into the lounge, sighting the target for his ire, who was sprawled on the couch, reading the paper, as if that damn incident an hour ago didn't just cost them a bazillion points.

"Hey, Old Man - " Barnaby's voice stuttered to halt when Kotetsu looked up from his newspaper, a pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. 

"Yeah, Bunny?" Golden-brown eyes peered over the top of the black frames, the slightest of crinkles at the corner of those amazing eyes.

 _Guh._ Something funny happened to Barnaby's stomach at the sight of Kotetsu in those small black glasses. Not funny ha-ha. Funny sexy. 

"You wanted something?" Kotetsu asked, with an air of exaggerated patience.

Did he say something out loud? Damn. "Uh, nothing," Barnaby lied, with uncharacteristic meekness. He backed up and around a corner. Once there, he peeked out.

Frowning, Kotetsu scratched the top of his head. He resettled himself and picked the newspaper back up.

When did the Old Man get glasses? Why hadn't he noticed before? Why was he so hot in them? Something elbowed him from the back. Barnaby half-turned. 

"Get out of the way," hissed Karina. "I was here first."


	2. Size Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with paperwork.

Barnaby didn't know what it was in him that gave him the initial idea. Further, he didn't know why he pursued it. But he did. He flounced over to the shared printer in the office and pulled off several sheets.

"Hey, Old Man," he said, in his most annoyed voice.

Kotetsu looked up from playing solitaire on his computer. "Yeah, Bunny?" Then his eyes grew suspicious at the papers in Barnaby's hand. "What is that?"

"The paperwork for the last three weeks. It's overdue. If you don't hand it in, I will personally ask Lloyd to halt your paycheck."

"You can't do that," scoffed Kotetsu.

"You may be right," Barnaby agreed. "But it won't stop the idea from growing in his head until he thinks that it's his own."

With a sour look, Kotetsu grudgingly agreed. He snatched the papers from Barnaby. He held them out to look at, squinted, brought them back in, squinted, and held them back out again. With a sigh, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his reading glasses. 

It was like a hit of pure oxygen to Barnaby as Kotetsu placed the frames on his nose. Awww, yeah. _So fricking s-e-x-y._

The Old Man had a new accessory, he noted. A thin gold chain that wound around Kotetsu's neck. Barnaby had to turn away a little bit to hide the heated flush growing across his face.

"Oi, Bunny?" Kotetsu's voice was a little tentative.

Barnaby worked to quell the tremble in his voice that came from the vision of Kotetsu in his reading glasses. "What!"

"Don't you think the font on the forms has gotten a lot smaller recently?"


	3. Duck, Duck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan's reaction to Kotetsu in glasses.

There he was. Nathan's internal voice began to giggle gleefully. (Sometimes, the inner voice gave a little 'rawr' instead of the giggle. But today, it was the giggle.) Such a firm, round backside. He so looked forward to this. Everyday. Well, every day Antonio forgot and came within goosing distance.

"Hey, Antonio," Kotetsu said, walking by, a sheaf of papers in his hand. He tipped his head, smiling. "Nathan."

 _Who was that be-spectacled vision? So tall, dark and caliente? ___Nathan's inner voice asked, startled. His fingers froze in mid-air as his inner voice tried to sort things out and his eyes continued to ogle. Wild Tiger, in reading glasses. How could he have not noticed how delicious Kotetsu was before?

Nathan veered to stalk Kotetsu, a little smile on his lips as he changed course. His fingers wiggled, warming up. And there Kotetsu stood, facing away, leaning forward as he bent to refill his cup from the water cooler. A perfect target. Such a firm backside pressed against the dark fabric of those trousers. Eminently gooseable. 

Within a few steps, he was halted by two figures that loomed up from nowhere. "Wha-?" 

Barnaby and Karina were staring at him, fixedly. 

Barnaby snapped, "Keep your fingers to your usual target and we won't have any problems." 


	4. Smile, You're On...

Kotetsu sat in the stands in the Bryang Ice Rink. Since the Sternbild ice rink was under repairs, the Junior Ice Competition was taking place in the second largest rink in the metropolitan area. "Home of the Sternbild Sentinels!" read the hockey stick-festooned banner over the door.

He felt super-prepared today; he had informed the office that he was taking a personal day, he had brought a sweater to guard against the chill, he had a small bouquet of flowers (he figured anything like those wreaths for Derby winners would be too much, even though he had wanted to give one to Kaede desperately), and he was on time. (For once.) He was glad, because it had taken some extra time to figure out where he was going to sit to get the best view of Kaede's routine. Not that it mattered; the Jumbotron loomed, front and center above the ice for anything he missed. He had to admit there were definite advantages to moving the event to a professional sporting rink.

The first part of the show was fine, if dull. Kotetsu put on his reading glasses to check the program. Kaede's time should be coming soon.

The announced called her name. He glanced up. There she was, gliding across the ice. Kotetsu smiled. His little girl was growing so quickly. She was so graceful, yet athletic and above it all, yet passionate. Just like her mother. His eyes misted.

"Kaede! Kaede!" he called, jumping down the stands. He didn't bother removing his glasses. Half the time, he was so comfortable, he forgot to remove them.

She waved. He caught up with her and sat with her and his mother. "You did great!"

"Oh, Dad," she said, and blushed. "It's only an exhibition. But there's Isaac!"

The announcer called _"-Isaac will be performing!"_

"Well, I think you did great," Kotetsu said.

"Daddy, hush! I'm trying to watch Isaac!"

The announcer murmured, _"Isaac has got a complicated routine to get through - "_

"That's a great skating outfit. Did Grandma make that for you?"

"Yes," said Anju, smiling.

_"-he'll be attempting a triple axel with a toe loop and a double Salcow - "_

"I picked out the material! But Daddy - there's Isaac!"

_"-a new routine, courtesy of his new training regime - "_

"I'm so glad I came, Kaede. You were so much like your mother -" Kotetsu felt his eyes mist over again. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a one-armed squeeze.

_"Let's go to the color commentator."_

"Dad!" She resisted for a second, just because, but then leaned into his arm.

"I can't give my little girl a hug?" Kotetu asked. "A little emotion is not bad on the part of a father-"

_"--adorable. Glasses - "_ a giggly, uncharacteristically playful voice said. _"- get the camera guy on this-"_

"Dad! I'm watching the skating now." Kaede's eyes flicked up to the Jumbotron, and then her face froze.

"What? What?" Kotetsu asked, scanning the skaters on the ice below. Nobody had fallen, nothing had happened that should elicit that awful look on his daughter's face.

Speechless, Anju pointed up to the giant screens. Instead of Isaac's routine, the image projected onto the screen was that of Kotetsu in his ratty sweater and glasses, Kaede's horrified expression clearly visible off-center. The camera focused on him lovingly. 

_"-comfy-looking cardigan you could just snuggle in, like a big hug -"_

The camera was jerked back to focus on the ice as the regular announcer cleared his throat. _"Isaac has just finished his routine - "_

"DADDY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?!"


	5. Shell Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short con.
> 
> * * *

It was late when Barnaby returned home. He headed directly into his bedroom. He pulled a hard-sided eyeglasses case out of his pocket and placed it on his nightstand. Only then did he put away his coat and boots.

He went into the kitchen and had a leisurely glass of milk. Taking his time, he flossed and brushed his teeth. He moisturized. He ran a natural-bristle brush through his hair 100 times. He got undressed and put on his silk pajamas. 

He grabbed the eyeglasses case. He opened it; revealing a pair of black-framed reading glasses. He took off his own eyewear and folded them up just a bit. Carefully, he tucked them into the case with the reading glasses, ever-so-slightly tangling the legs together. He shut the case with a snap.

He knelt down next to his bed and ran his thumb over the scanner on his nightstand. A lock popped open. Barnaby placed the case into the drawer hidden behind the lock, withdrawing another, identical case. He opened it, revealing a single pair of his glasses.

He placed the new case on the nightstand and got into bed, falling asleep easily. 

* * *

 

The next day, Kotetsu was in a frenzy, throwing stuff all around his desk. 

"What's the matter, Old Man?" Bunny asked, looking up from his own paperwork to frown at the whirlwind next to him.

"Nothing," Kotetsu replied, his concerned look belying his words. Finally, he looked up over the piles of paper. "Oi, Bunny. Have you seen my reading glasses?"

"You don't carry them with you?"

"Ah," Kotetsu looked sheepish. "We're not all like you, Bunny. Sometimes, I take them off. I can't wear them in the suit."

"What do they looked like?"

"They look like reading glasses - they're little, have black frames, and sit right here." Kotetsu pointed at his face. 

Barnaby hmmed. "Have you tried the locker room?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you didn't leave them at home?"

"Yeah."

Kotetsu sighed and went back to his messy desk, muttering, "That's got to be the tenth pair already."

"Fourth," Bunny murmured.

"You say something?" Kotetsu asked, his gaze sharpening.

"Nothing," Barnaby coughed. "I think you should be more careful. Did you check the break room?"

"I get the message, Bunny. I leave them everywhere. Quit nagging. I'm sorry I asked." With a sigh, Kotetsu stood up and headed for the break room.

A small smile tucked itself into the corner of Barnaby's mouth as he patted his jacket pocket, with its discreet bulge, barely visible to an outsider. _One more._

**Author's Note:**

> This has grown to a collection of short shorts riffing off the prompt. The ideas just some irregularly, so will be marked complete even though I might add more from time to time.


End file.
